Shadow's Revenge
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: You never know when you'll go insane. But when you're overshadowed by your brother, insanity is just a knife's blade away. Character deaths. OOC
1. Matthew's View

**A/N: Okay this is my first angst-y, drama horror fic so please go easy on me. I've always known how both Lovi and Matt are always overshadowed by their bros, so it was bound to happen for them claiming revenge. Oh well, enjoy~! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do however own an America plushie~!**

* * *

Matthew Williams.

A name that most question whom it belonged to. The poor teen was constantly treated like he was invisible, like an unknown ghost that drifted whichever way. His own pet bear would ask him the same question.

"Who are you?"

And he'd reply with a sigh his own name. He grew tired of the same routine. The only people who knew who he was were his friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, his adopted father, Francis Bonnefoy and his brother.

His brother.

Alfred F. Jones was his name whom unlike himself was well known. He was a loud, obnoxious, happy-go-lucky guy who had lots of friends and was an attention magnet. He was amazing compared to Matthew, a social outcast who always forgettable, no matter how much he tried to be recognized. Every time he'd try to make a friend with someone, his brother would swoop in and capture the person's interest and they'd slip away from the Canadian's life.

It bugged him to no end, the feeling of loneliness, all because of Alfred. He came to the point where he began to despise his brother.

"Why does everyone notice Alfred? Why does he get the attention while I'm always ignored?" he asked himself.

To add insult to injury, when he does get noticed, he's mistaken for his brother. It stung like a fresh slap to the face. He never told anyone how he felt because he was sure no one could hear him much less notice him. He knew he shouldn't bottle his emotions up as it would lead to nothing but trouble. Francis warned him constantly along with Gilbert.

But where were they right now?

'_Probably drinking and flirting with girls…' _Matthew thought.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro, his pet bear, asked.

Matthew looked at it with a slight glare.

"I'm Matthew…" he replied.

Kumajiro merely tipped his head to that reply as if silently questioning his owner. As Matthew looked away, it decided to ask the same question again.

"Who are you?"

Matthew's frown deepened and his anger began to rise.

"I'm Matthew…your owner?" he replied through grit teeth.

"Are you sure?" he asked him suspiciously.

Matthew rose up from the couch he'd been sitting on and walked to the bear.

"Yes I'm sure, Kumajiro."

The bear's eyes widened at his master's reply. He had never called him by his name; he always confused it with some other name. Matthew kneeled in front of the bear that looked up curiously at the teen in front of him.

"It's not fair…" he whispered.

Kumajiro cocked his head to that.

Matthew was tired. Tired of being ignored or forgotten. Tired of the same damn question of "Who are you?" Tired of trying so hard to get attention or making a friend.

Most of all, he was tired of being his brother's shadow. He despised Alfred for making him feel so unwanted or invisible. All logic or love for his brother was thrown out the window, being replaced by rage and vengeance. He'd get Alfred back and he'd make him suffer like he suffered over the years.

His eyes darted back to his polar bear who's been patiently awaiting his owner's answer.

"Kumajiro?" he said.

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"I want revenge. I want to get back at him, to cause him misery. I want him to suffer for everything."

"Who?" the bear asked.

"My brother Alfred." Matthew answered with hatred in his voice.

"Isn't he your brother?"

"I don't care…" Matthew answered.

Kumajiro winced at Matthew's tone, it sounded cold yet pained at the same time.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, suddenly worried for his owner's brother's safety.

Matthew's eyes seemed to stare into space before snapping out of it. A deviant grin crossed his features. He pet the bear's head softly.

"You'll see Kuma, you'll see…" he said, "I'll make him regret living. Soon everyone will know who I am."

Kumajiro had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Is it bad? Good? I typed this on nothing but a Monster and the song iNSaNiTY which inspired this story.**

**Canada: Someone's going to die?**

**Yup~!**

**Canada: And I'm going to kill him?**

**Well more than one person actually *grins***

**Canada: W-what? Who?**

**That's for a later time~! Anyways Romano is coming up next so prepare yourself and review please. **

**Canada: Maple…**


	2. Lovino's View

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter of Shadow's Revenge, you know since it was like saved up in my computer. So now you'll hear Lovino's view on this, so enjoy. Canada, the disclaimer if you may.**

**Canada: Chibi does not own Hetalia or the characters. **

**Yup, oh yeah and it's rated T for Lovino's colorful language.**

* * *

Lovino Vargas.

A guy most people knew but disregarded. He was that loudmouth Italian who'd yell at his friend, Antonio. He seemed like an angry young man who hated the world and everyone in it for no reason.

But that was only half the truth.

The reason Lovino acted like this was because of his brother, Feliciano Vargas. Lovino envied him ever since they were kids. His brother was always favored more because he was more talented and had a wonderful personality. He could play virtually any instrument, paint beautiful masterpieces, keeps an eye on his money, clean, cook delicious meals and make anyone smile or laugh.

He, on the other hand, was known as the flawed child. He couldn't play any instrument or draw, let alone paint. He often spent money a lot. When he tried to clean, it often resulted in disaster as was the same with cooking. And no matter how much he tried, it was impossible to make friends due to his off-putting attitude.

"Why does he get all of the attention?" he asked himself.

He glared at his brother who was chatting animatedly with Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. He felt a bit betrayed when he saw Antonio speaking with his brother as the Spaniard would always cling to him. He wished he was a social butterfly like Feliciano so that he'd gain their attention, but that would never happen.

So here he was sitting alone and far away from the others who were laughing at the younger Italian's over exaggerated gestures and cute faces. But Feli being Feli noticed his older brother sulking and looking in deep thought so he ran up to him.

"Fratello?" A voice interrupted Lovino's thoughts.

He looked up to see his brother regarding at him with that ditzy smile he'd grown to hate.

"Ve~ what are you doing? You look so lonely and sad…you should come chat with us~!" he announced, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the group.

"Feliciano let me go! I do not want to chat with anyone so unhand me!" Lovino shouted trying to tear his arm from his bubbly brother's grip.

"Lovi, please come over here and stop being so sour~!" Antonio commented playfully.

The Italian frowned at the nickname his friend had loved to call him.

"I'm not sour, dammit! I just don't want to get near my idiot brother, potato bastards or that wine bastard…"

Feliciano pouted at the snarky remark.

"But big brother…it's so lonely being away from everyone. Aren't you?" he asked.

Lovino glared at his brother with an intensity that made the younger and everyone behind him wince.

"F-Fratello?" he questioned.

The man narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"Am I lonely? Am I fucking lonely? Did you just notice that, you damn brat?" he snapped, wrenching his arm from the clingy brother quite harshly.

Said brother stumbled back, staring at the other with shock and curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Of course you don't," Lovino retorted, "who the hell ever understands?"

Feliciano was beginning to grow worried and a bit scared.

"But…but Fratello, I just-"

"Shut up, you imbecile!" The older brother bit back, raising fist to hit the younger teen.

Antonio and the others decided to stop the argument before it escalated any further.

The Spaniard grabbed Lovino's arm to prevent him from causing any damage to the frightened Feliciano.

"Feli! Lovi! What's going on? Why are you two arguing?" Antonio asked.

The auburn haired man merely looked at his feet, clearly showing no sign of explaining what's wrong. So Antonio settled on staring at Lovino instead who was glaring at the ground.

"Lovi, what's wrong with you? Why'd you try to hit Feli?" He tried to touch the man's shoulder only for his hand to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me." The Italian said.

"Lovi, what's gotten over you? Why are you acting like this? I've never seen this upset."

Lovino just shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you that oblivious? That you didn't notice how depressed and upset I've been over the past few days?"

Antonio raised his eyebrows in surprise. He hadn't noticed that because he'd been spending most of his time either with Francis and Gilbert or Feliciano when he was cooking. He'd never taken the time to sit with Lovino and talk to him. Now he felt guilty for this and it was starting to show.

"I…I didn't…I mean…"

Lovino just frowned and returned his hateful gaze back to Feliciano.

"It's all your fault." he said bitterly.

The younger brother wanted to hug him, but it was obvious that it wouldn't solve anything.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry…"

"Lovino, you need to calm down." Ludwig stated.

"Oui, you need to take a walk and clear your head. You're obviously not in your right mind." Francis said in agreement.

Kiku and Gilbert nodded their heads, not wanting to cause any further trouble.

A scowl crossed Lovino's face as he gazed at everyone before him.

'_Always protecting my brother…'_ he thought.

"Fine, I'll leave. I'm tired of all of you anyways."

He began to walk away when Feliciano ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Fratello, I know you're mad. I'm sorry for whatever I did. But Lovino, please don't go." he begged.

Lovino hesitated for a bit, looking at his younger brother. He then proceeded to yank his arm out of Feliciano's hold once again.

"You'll never understand…"

He finally walked away from them.

Away from Feli and Toni.

And away from the loneliness of being neglected.

* * *

**A/N: And here it is~! Hopefully it's as good as the first chapter. I had to fix up some stuff due to the typo's being atrocious and me being my own beta reader *grins***

**Romano: So I'm beyond pissed in this?**

**Yes you are. And you almost hit Feli, you jerk!**

**Romano: I-It's not my fault! You made me!**

**I know, I just wanted to frame you for a second *laughs***

**Romano: You are evil…**

**And you love it~! Anyways everybody, these two guys will meet in the next chapter and you'll find out their scheme…maybe. I may need some help with that so suggestions are very much welcome~!**


	3. Reckless

**A/N: I have returned with another chapter. Yes it would've been here sooner had it not been for my newest younger bro being added to the family. He's so cute~! *clears throat* Anyways here's the story~! Btw, Roma is Feli and Lovi's father in this. Romano, if you may. **

**Romano: Chibi does not own Hetalia. Even if she wished it so.**

* * *

'Always being forgotten…' Matthew thought as he stormed down the street.

'Always feeling like a nuisance…' Lovino thought while stomping down the same street.

'Always feeling like a ghost…'

'Always feeling unwanted…'

'Always being ignored...' The two both thought as they bumped into each other.

"Oh…h-hey Lovino." Matthew said, putting on his shy guy act.

"Hello, um, Matthew right?" Lovino asked.

Matthew sighed inwardly.

"Yes, that's my name." The male stated. He was about to snap at the Italian for forgetting his name when he noticed that the other's eyes were downcast.

"What's wrong? You seem so upset right now. More than you usually are."

Lovino laughed bitterly.

"You can tell, eh? Well if you must know, it's because of my stupid brother. I'm so tired of him always getting the attention. I'm always in his damn shadow. I wish I could get back at him…make him pay for everthing."

Matthew was a bit surprised. He knew Lovino envied Feliciano for always catching everyone's eye, but he didn't know that it could anger him so much that he'd want some payback. He knew how Matthew felt, the bitterness of being forgotten. People fawned or paid attention to one brother and the other was just dust in the wind.

He could use Lovino's misery to his advantage. With the Italian's help, he could finally get back at his brother and in return, he'll help Lovino get back at his brother.

"So you'd like to get a little revenge on your bro?" Matthew whispered.

Lovino lifted his eyes to the Canadian's face.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked cautiously.

Matthew dropped the act revealing a sinister looking face, the scheming smirk sullying his otherwise angelic looking face.

"Well, if you join me, I just may be able to help you in completing that goal."

Lovino stared at Matthew's face stunned as he had no idea that the other man had the capability to look so evil. He wanted to agree but he knew there was a catch. There always was in these deals.

"What do I have to do for you? Don't hand me any of that bullshit. Just be straight with me."

"You're smart. I admire that in a guy," Matthew stated, "alright fine. What I want is revenge on my brother. He always puts me in his shadow too, always causing trouble to which people attack me because of our resemblance and I've wanted to make him feel pure misery like I've felt. That's what I want."

"I understand how you feel. Feliciano makes me feel the same except nobody can mistake us for each other due to me being angrier than him."

"Then do we have a deal?" Matthew put out his hand awaiting the other's reply.

Lovino looked at the hand, almost hesitating, but then remembered his younger brother surrounded by everyone he knew including Antonio who barely even spoke to him nowadays.

He felt rage engulf his entire being and with a nod, he shook the Canadian's hand.

"We have a deal."

* * *

**_-Later that day-_**

Lovino was a bit worried; he didn't want to step into his home. Not just because Feliciano could possibly be in there. But maybe others might be in there as well, ready to speak with him about his attitude today.

He sort of hoped that was true. It might show that the others perhaps cared about him.

With a weary sigh, he turned the doorknob slowly and pushed the door open, silently praying it wouldn't creak. He stepped into the house, shutting the door in the same order he had opened it and tiptoed to the stairs.

That is, until he heard a voice. Two voices to be in fact.

Lovino poked his head around the wall to see Antonio and Feliciano sitting on the couch, speaking with one another.

"I wonder where Lovi is." Feliciano said.

"I don't know. He seemed pretty mad, maybe it's better if he didn't come home today." Antonio answered.

Lovino felt his heart clench a bit at those words. Antonio didn't want him here because of how he acted. He didn't want him here…

Was it his fault that he was annoyed at being disregarded all the time?

"Maybe you're right. But fratello is important to me, I don't want him hurt. He should come home and tell us exactly what's bugging him." The Italian explained.

Antonio frowned at that comment.

"But he'll never tell Feli. He never wants to. He just keeps his emotions bottled up and holes himself up in his room. I don't know about you, but it's really annoying me. He can be a burden sometimes. I mean, why isn't he like you? You'll tell what's bugging you. You'll never hide it, that's what I like about you. It's too bad Lovi isn't like that."

Lovino broke, tears began to run down his cheeks and he walked out from behind the wall.

"So that's how you fucking feel about me?" He yelled.

The two were startled to see him. Antonio stood up, shock evident on his face.

"L-Lovi? How long were you there?"

"Enough to fucking know how you feel about me, you bastard!"

Antonio paled at that sentence.

Lovino had heard everything.

"I'm a fucking burden? I hole myself up in my room? Who the hell do you think you are? You never knock on my door and ask what's up! You just come here looking for Feliciano. It's always about him!"

"Lovi. I-I never meant-"

"Don't lie to me! I was listening to everything! I heard it all, how you think of me, how you want me to be like _him_!" He jabbed a shaking finger in his younger brother's direction.

"Fratello…can't we talk about all this? What's upsetting you?" Feliciano asked.

"It's you! It's you damn it!" Lovino replied.

Feliciano took a step back.

'_But what did I do?' _he asked himself.

Antonio walked slowly to the hysterical Italian before him.

"Lovino. Please just relax. I'm sorry I said all that. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

He gently placed his hands on Lovino's shoulders.

"Don't fucking touch me bastardo!" He screamed.

That finally brought the Italians' father, Roma Vargas dashing down the stairs.

"Hey! What's going on down here?" He asked.

Lovino began to see red. He started shouting in Italian. This pain was his brother's fault. All this pain for all these years was all his fault. He swerved his head to the younger man.

"You! This is all your damn fault! I'll fucking get you back for this!" He screeched.

"Lovino. Calm down. What's the matter?" Roma asked.

He grabbed his oldest son's arm carefully as he had known the man to have angry outbursts like this. But this was different. He looked like he was out for blood.

Lovino yanked his arm out of his father's grip, taking steps back toward the door.

"Lovi! Please stay! I-I want to talk with you, please." Feliciano pleaded.

"Lovi, I'm so sorry. Amor, please stay…" Antonio said, his eyes full of pure guilt and sadness.

"Lovino. Whatever has happened here must've upset you badly. But please _figlio mio _[1], don't just run out." Roma also pleaded.

Lovino almost stayed, but one last glance at Feliciano settled it. He turned his back on his loved ones and ran out of the house.

-0-0-

He could still hear everyone's begging of him to stay, but he would have none of it. His heart was shattered, a piece broken by each thing Antonio had spoken. He continued to run until his lungs burned and finally stopped at an alleyway.

"I can't believe he would say that…I actually thought he'd care…" He said, tears beginning to dry up.

"Hey you." A voice spoke.

Lovino raised his head to see a man standing before him with a knife glinting evilly in the moonlight pointed towards him.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"What do you think? Give me all your money right now." The man stated.

Lovino scowled at the man. He was not in the mood for this. He straightened his back and glared at the man.

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

"What'd you say, you little runt?" The man grit his teeth and slashed at the Italian.

Lovino grabbed the blade; the cut making blood pool in his palm's and drip to the ground.

The man was astonished by how he suddenly just grabbed his knife and allowed Lovino to snatch the knife. The man turned and tried to run but the Italian grabbed his collar and dragged him back into the alley.

"P-Please let me go! I'm sorry! I'll do anything, just let me go!"

"Everyone's always fucking sorry…well guess what? I have no more patience for that." Lovino said gravelly.

With a single slice across the throat, the mugger was silenced forever. With a disgusted scoff, he dropped the body to the ground. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He looked at the red liquid coated on the edge of the knife with a crazed grin.

"I finally know what I can do to get back at Feli~"

An ominous laugh filled the night time sky as Lovino began planning his vengeance.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! I think I rushed too much. Does it suck? I hope it doesn't *wails***

**Romano: Stop whining! It's pretty good in my view. **

**Really? *sniffles***

**Romano: Si. You know besides making me kill some mugger and being Higurashi crazy at the end.**

**I had a craving for someone to die. But I wasn't about to kill Feli or Alfred or anyone yet. A random mugger was my only choice.**

**Romano: Ah I see. So what's my plan?**

***giggles* Soon my cursing Italian…soon. Anyway reviews are loved~!**


	4. First Kill

**A/N: New chappie~! New chappie~! *dances* I'm so glad I can update so quickly! Music really does help get the creative juices flowing. Lovi is SO OOC in this, but then again he's insane now. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy it. Canada, please go on~**

**Canada: Chibi does not own Hetalia. However the plot is all hers! *smiles***

**By the way, please don't hate me after you after you read this chapter!**

* * *

Insanity.

It's such a beautiful word to Lovino and Matthew right about now.

They both have gone off the deep end in their own ways. Now everyone was in for one hell of a time.

Especially Feliciano and Alfred.

Oh yes, how they would make them suffer. Now here they were meeting up in Matthew's home, gazing through the second story windows, plotting.

"So Lovino, how are we going to go about this? You say we have a plan, no?" Matthew asked, petting Kumajiro's head.

The Italian sat from across him, a malevolent smirk crossing his features while twisting a pocketknife between his fingers.

"I realized something Matthew. After what happened last night, I see that mercy on them is too nice. I actually just wanted to give Feli a good punch or kick…but now I want him to suffer. So here's how we should go about our plan."

"I'm listening, _Lovi_~"

"Their loved ones, Mattie. You see, killing Feli and Alfred right away would result in no enjoyment. But if we get their loved ones first, we can watch them squirm and wallow in their own misery before going in for the kill, sounds fun right?" Lovino asked, a smile never leaving his face.

Matthew pondered over it for about a couple seconds before a grin grew.

"That sounds wonderful, but who's the first one should we take out?"

Lovino's smile disappeared as he took in that question.

"Damn it, I have no clue…"

Little did those two know that someone had heard their little conversation.

* * *

"I can't believe I was such an idiot…_Soy un hijo de puta por herir a Lovi _[1]…" Antonio groaned, his head in his hands.

Feliciano pat his back comfortingly but on the inside, he felt terrible. Lovino, although he was never the nicest brother, had his sweet moments and never seemed to carry such an evil, envious rage against him before.

'_So what triggered all this hatred?' _Feli asked himself.

Roma was watching from a distance with sad eyes. He knew Lovino was the type who was easy to upset. He was kind of the cause that the man had grown up to be so bitter. He had taken Feliciano to Italy and left Lovino in Antonio's care for 10 years before finally returning and taking him back into his own care.

During all this time however, the boy had grown aware of the abandonment. He looked out the windows every day for two weeks, wondering when his father would return. But that hope faded away, although Antonio had tried his best to treat Lovino like his own son, the boy still felt alone. He grew rancorous and all the possible love he could have had faded.

The worst part was that Roma never apologized for leaving the poor man in some stranger's care for 10 long years.

"Lovino, _figlio mio_ [2]…wherever you are…please come back."

When he did come back, Roma would apologize like he should have so long ago.

* * *

"So many choices to tell you the truth…" Matthew contemplated.

Lovino was just about to answer when a noise sounded out from the hallway not too far from where they were.

"You heard that?" The Italian questioned.

Matthew nodded and both men rose, running to the source of the noise.

That's when they saw who it was.

Kiku was fervently running down the stairs, a look of horror on his face.

Matthew nearly face palmed. He forgot that the Japanese man was coming to pick up something from his home. He also forgot to lock the door which meant that Kiku possibly heard their plan and was now going to tell Alfred or Feliciano.

The two men raced after Kiku who was not too far from the door.

Lovino frowned and took out his pocketknife. With a steady hand, well as steady as you can get while running, he threw the blade at the Asian man, impaling it in his leg.

Kiku yelped in pain before falling to the ground.

"Aww, looks like you hurt him Lovi." Matthew taunted.

"Yeah." The man answered before crouching down and tugging up Kiku by his hair. "So Kiku, what did you hear?"

"I heard nothing. I was just going upstairs to ask you a question, but you two were speaking and I did not want to eavesdrop." The dark haired man answered calmly.

But his eyes betrayed his thoughts, he had heard everything. His eyes looked from Lovino to Matthew and the door not too far behind him.

'_If I could just get to that door…' _He thought.

"You know, I hate liars. I prefer someone to be upright with me." Lovino said.

Kiku returned his gaze to the man. His eyes hardened as he continued to stare down the Italian.

He bit the inside of his cheek and clicked his tongue, calmly assessing the situation until finally reaching a solution.

"Well you know what Lovino? I despise people who are willing to cause pain to their own brothers with no remorse."

Kiku spit on Lovino's face before punching him in the face, knocking him down. He quickly pulled himself up, ignoring the sting in his leg and sweep kicked Matthew. He then dashed down the hallway as fast as he could, hearing footsteps behind him. His fingers reached out for the door.

Suddenly Kiku was grabbed from behind and tugged back. His head ended up in one of Lovino's arms, the other hand on top of his head. With a quick and forceful twist to the side, a sickening crack was heard from the Japanese man's neck and he fell the ground, dead.

Lovino stood above the man, a smirk tugging his lips as he stared at Kiku's corpse.

"You can throw a punch. Too bad you can't run as fast as you can hit." He spit to the side and walked off.

Matthew finally walked over to Lovino, raising his brows at the body behind the Italian.

"Isn't Kiku a friend of both Alfred and Feliciano?" He asked wickedly.

Lovino smiled at him, "That's one."

* * *

**[1] Spanish: I'm a bastard for hurting Lovi… (hope I'm right)**

**[2] Italian: My son**

**A/N: There were soo many errors I had to fix. I'm sooo sorry for killing the hearts of Japan fans everywhere. Please don't leave me! *gets on knees***

**Japan: I forgive you for doing such a thing to me. However I am still upset at you and you must be punished *takes out sword***

***screams and runs away with Japan chasing after me***

**Romano: Hopefully, she'll live to make another chapter…**

**Canada: *looks at readers* Please review everyone ^^**


	5. Gone

**A/N: Hello guys~! I have returned! Another chapter, another day, eh? Anyways, I hope you enjoy another chapter of Shadow's Revenge. There are a lot of POV's in this one. Oh, Italy~?**

**Italy: Chibi doesn't own Hetalia. She does however own the pasta she makes, ve~!**

* * *

6 days.

That's how long Kiku was reported missing and that's how long the search has gone on.

No one knew what happened to the young Japanese man except for two guys who were grinning wickedly at the searcher's flustered and worried faces.

"_The search still goes on for Kiku Honda, a young Japanese male who suddenly went missing about 6 days ago. Efforts have been fruitless in the search, but police have been running into dead ends. If you have any clues to where this man may be, please contact the police." _The reporter said on the television.

"This is going swimmingly~!" Matthew clapped his hands in joy as he watched the news.

"Did you see their faces? Oh, it's laugh worthy. Feliciano's having a panic attack searching for Kiku." Lovino grinned.

"Alfred's no better; he hasn't slept in 3 days. All he worries about is that guy's wellbeing." The Canadian smirked.

"But I'm growing tired of seeing them search, so how about we end it?" Lovino suggested, "it'll be a hassle but I think we can pull it off. We'll only need some gloves and the shadow of night."

Matthew nodded lifted himself from the couch and walked off into his supply closet. Lovino spared one last glance at the T.V. before walking off.

* * *

"Feliciano, please relax. We'll find Kiku soon." Roma said while stroking his son's back.

The young man was wiping tears from his eyes as he thought about his friend. Kiku was talking to him on that day. They were laughing about a funny situation that happened at the park and soon Feli had to go home.

'_So Kiku went home, but I guess he never reached it.' _Feliciano thought.

But that simple thought brought on more tears. The Italian hoped that wherever Kiku was right now, he was breathing and safe.

Ludwig watched the two men from the kitchen and heaved a heavy sigh.

He was worried too. Kiku and him were close as well and to hear him go missing just hours after the two had left the Asian was nerve-wrecking. Although he wasn't showing it on the outside, he was worried sick.

"Kiku, please come back. Wherever you are." he whispered.

* * *

Alfred was pacing around the room, teeth grit, fists tightened. He was no better off than Feli except while he was crying, Alfred was angry.

"Who the hell would take Kiku like that? Why would they do that? He never did anything wrong to anyone! If I find out who the bastard was who took him, he'll regret it!" he stated, rage painting his face.

"Please Alfred, calm down. You need to clear your mind and just sit down." Arthur said gently.

"I can't calm down! For all we know…Kiku could be…I can't even fucking think about it!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's sleeve, looking up into his eyes sternly.

"Love, you need to calm down. Don't think such thoughts, just keep a cool head. The police are searching for the bloody wankers who possibly took him."

"But Artie, they have no leads. Sooner or later, they're gonna call off the search altogether…"

Now Alfred was on the verge of tears and he finally sat next to Arthur, his head in his hands.

"They'll find him, I'm sure of it. Let's just keep hoping." The Englishman said soothingly.

But unfortunately, even he was beginning to give up. If the police couldn't find Kiku soon, then everyone was going to have to face facts and except that the man was gone.

* * *

Lovino grit his teeth as he dragged the body bag behind him, reaching a forest with a trail that people would walk by in the afternoon.

"Perfect." he said.

"You found the spot?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, help me out here." Lovino replied.

The two walked over and opened the bag, revealing Kiku's body. They flipped the bag, so the body would land facedown. Lovino had used a liquid of some sorts to erase any fingerprints or marks that he left on the Japanese man beforehand.

Dusting their hands, they smirked at what they had done.

"It's a shame. If he hadn't come into the house, he wouldn't have died." Matthew said.

"His problem, not ours anymore. Besides now he looks like an ambush victim now instead of a kidnaped person." Lovino said.

"Hm. Exactly what we wanted, now let's go. I'm tired of looking at it."

And with that, the duo had left Kiku for a person to spot the next day. They almost couldn't wait for the mayhem that started the next day.

* * *

Like Matthew and Lovino had predicted, Kiku was found in the morning by a jogger. He immediately called the police and to their horror, it was the man they'd been searching for. They soon had the heavy task of telling his friends and family.

Sadik and Heracles, who had previously been arguing, were shocked to the core. They didn't yell at each other the whole day, trying to deny the fact that their closest friend had died.

Wang, Kaoru, Mei and Im Yong had all reacted the same way, with anger and tears. It took a while to calm Wang especially who had raised Kiku since he was a child. He threw chairs and smashed vases before Kaoru and Im Yong held him down and the Chinese man had finally collapsed in his grief.

Alfred was a tornado of emotions as well. He punched the mirror that was in front of him at the time, sending glass shards everywhere, some imbedding in his fist and flipped over tables and chairs. Arthur had to hold his arms as he struggled relentlessly, his anguish dominating most of his actions. He finally relaxed, sobbing in the Brit's arms. Arthur was upset as well, even though Kiku and him weren't close, he was still taken aback by the sudden news.

Feliciano had fallen onto his knees immediately, screaming in Italian and sobbing harshly. Ludwig cried silently, holding his friend in his arms. He and Feli had been hit hard by this. They both knew that Kiku possibly didn't make it, but they shrouded that in denial. Now they couldn't deny it any longer.

Everyone's hopes were destroyed.

Kiku was gone.

Gone.

The word that no one wanted to hear.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what'd ya think guys? Was it not amazing? It was sort of a filler chapter though for while I was writing my other stories. I loved writing this chapter for some strange reason though. Oh well~!**

**Romano: I thought Japan got rid of you…**

**You cannot remove ze fabulous moi, that'll destroy the story *flips hair***

**Canada: Your French is showing Chibi.**

**Oops, that didn't happen. Anyways guys, I want to ask you readers for a favor. I want to make a cover for my story or at least see what it would look like if it was drawn. So if any of you want to make a picture, go ahead. That would make me happy ^^**

**Italy: Ve~ please review everyone~! **


	6. Figured It Out

**A/N: I see you guys have loved the past two chapters. I'm happy about that, though I was dangerously close to writer's block for this, I survived. I felt kinda lazy and couldn't do a funeral because I think I'm terrible at those things. Sorry if you wanted one, but I'll give a little insight of it. Enjoy~!**

**Canada: Chibi doesn't own Hetalia..**

* * *

Everything was black. Black cars, clothes, shoes and emotions.

Although, what would you expect from a funeral?

Sobs were heard throughout the graveyard as people stood in the rain, united in their grief. Kiku's coffin, a beautiful pure white one covered in assorted flowers, was propped up above a 6 foot hole. Every one of his loved ones stood around it, some shaking their heads in disbelief, some weeping, some just emotionless.

Wang and his family were all praying and weeping for their lost family member. Even Kaoru, who was known for having an emotionless face, was grimacing at the death.

Sadik had removed his mask for this occasion and gazed at the coffin in front of him with sad golden eyes, his shoulders shaking with held-in tears. Heracles was behind him, a hand on the other's shoulder, trying to comfort the Turkish man.

"It's okay to cry, you don't have to hold it in." Heracles said calmly. His eyes were red from crying the night before.

Sadik finally let a few tears out, gritting his teeth.

"Damn it all to hell…" he said quietly.

Alfred was a bit far off from the two men, speaking to a silent Feliciano. The two had become friends because of the Japanese man and now here they were comforting and weeping over their lost friend.

"How do you feel, Feli?"

"Like a part of me just died…" The Italian man replied.

"Yeah, I know how you feel dude…" Alfred answered.

They snuck a glance at the coffin that laid not too far from where they were.

"This feels so surreal…like a dream…" The American added remorsefully.

Feliciano noticed Ludwig walk over and place a flower on the coffin, his eyes were filled with pure misery. Gilbert was next to him, patting his back soothingly. His crimson eyes looked up to the sky.

"Even the heavens are crying…" He said softly.

Feliciano looked at the grass beneath his feet.

"…_Perché qualcuno dovrebbe fare questo?_ [1]" He whispered.

Not too far from where everyone stood, two other men were looking at them. Their faces covered by the umbrella, but even that couldn't hide their sinister grins.

"It's going just as planned." Matthew said.

"Yes it is, those two are utterly miserable." Lovino responded.

"But it's not over yet. They're not completely broken yet, problem is I have no clue who to pick anymore." The Canadian said.

"You'll figure it out soon."

And with that, the two schemers walked out of the graveyard.

* * *

Gilbert had dropped Ludwig at home.

Then he was off to go visit Matthew. He was upset and he tended to crave food when he felt like that. Preferably some of Matthew's pancakes with maple syrup.

When he reached the Canadian's home finally, he nearly dashed out of the car. But decided against it and calmly walked to the front door.

"Yo Mattie! Answer the door, the awesome me wants to have some of your awesome pancakes with maple syrup!" He shouted, knocking on the door rapidly.

The door slowly opened to reveal Matthew. He put on the shy guy act once again to avoid suspicion.

"Oh hello Gil, come in." He moved a bit to allow the other male to enter.

'_Of course, why would they suspect me? I'm just the invisible Canadian boy.' _he thought.

"So were you at Kiku's funeral? I didn't see you, birdy." Gilbert said.

Matthew twitched a bit but covered it up with a smile.

"Well, I _was _in the back of the group. But I had stood next to you for a bit. Maybe you were too saddened by the funeral to notice me.."

"If you were, I'm sorry birdy." The German replied sadly.

Matthew shook his head and walked to the kitchen, Gilbert trailing not too far behind. He gestured to the living room couch, a small smile on his face.

"Go ahead and sit there. I'll call when the food's ready, okay?"

Gilbert nodded and sat down, looking around the house. Kumajiro had walked into the living room and pounced onto the couch, lading next to Gilbert.

"Hey Kumajiro, whatcha been up to?" The silver haired male questioned.

The bear looked at Gilbert uneasily. He wanted to tell him to leave or at least, what had truly happened to Kiku. But he was frightened of what his master would do to the male if he heard. So he settled on nodding at the male.

Gilbert gave the bear a curious look, but shrugged and pet its soft fur. His mind wandered off as did that. He thought about Kiku and how the man could've ended up in such a situation.

He remembered that Kiku, him, Feli, Ludwig, Toni and Francis were chatting when Lovino had an outburst and stormed off. Then Toni and Francis had went along with him to go get something to eat. Then he went home to see Ludwig already there. Soon Kiku's face was on the news the next day and finally, the man was found dead near a jogging trail.

It was all so strange. Even stranger, he had heard from Wang that Kiku had called, telling him that he went to Matthew's house to pick up something. But he never made it back home.

He spared a glance to the Canadian in the kitchen who was whistling while cooking the pancakes. He shook his head to that.

"There's no way that birdy could have killed anyone…" he whispered.

Kumajiro had heard none the less and sighed inwardly at the comment. He really did want to tell, but couldn't. So he decided to give Gilbert faint clues. He pawed at the German's leg, to which the man stared at him interested.

"Hm? What is it Kuma?" he questioned.

"What are you thinking about?" The bear asked.

"…Oh, I'm thinking about Kiku. I wonder what actually happened to him. One day, we're speaking to him, the next he's dead. And the only hint I have to go on is that he also went to Mattie's house."

The bear nearly face-palmed at that.

"But Mattie couldn't have killed him. He's too innocent and kind to do that…"

"Are you sure?" Kumajiro said.

"What do you mean?"

The bear shook its head and hopped off the couch, leaving a flustered German by himself. He looked back at Matthew and looked to the dark T.V. in front of him.

"Kiku went to Mattie's house for something and didn't get back home. He had no one to hate him and the road from his house to Mattie's house is a safe road. Come to think of it, Birdy has been acting a bit strange for a while…like more hateful…"

Matthew, who was finished with the pancakes and placing them on the plate, stopped and listened to what Gilbert was implying. He was a bit shocked that his friend was starting to piece everything together. His eyes dashed to the kitchen knife that glinted under the light and quietly grabbed it.

Gilbert sat with his head in his hands as he thought about the final solution.

Kiku never got attacked. He went to Mattie's house and never left it. He was never ambushed because if he had been, there would've been stab wounds or a stolen wallet. But Kiku had no wounds and his wallet was still in his pocket. There was no reason for Kiku to be harmed as no one had any malice. And most people who would attack would prefer a stabbing or shooting than killing him in a bloodless way as that would take too much time. So the only suspect left was…

"There's nothing else to think about…Matthew…he…he killed Kiku." Gilbert said in shock.

"You figured it out, I see." A voice said.

Gilbert turned to see Matthew standing in the doorway, not with pancakes, but with a large knife. And his violet eyes shined with deception and malice.

"And now I have to end you too."

And with that final sentence, Matthew lunged at the stunned Gilbert, ready to take another life.

* * *

**[1] Italian: Why would anyone do this?**

**A/N: Mattie! Why you gonna kill Gilbert?**

**Canada: Because of you…**

**You are JUST as much to blame as the author, my dear *smirks***

**Romano: I feel bad for the trouble you're going to be put through, Matt. Anyways, all of you guys should review so I can get some damn tomatoes!..**

**See you all in the next chapter~! *waves***


	7. Insanity

**A/N: I'm back! *dodges pots and pans* I'm sorry for going on a one week hiatus but you know…I was busy and lazy..*slumps in corner* forgive me! This chapter may make you feel sad especially for your Prussia fangirls (and fanboys) Anyways Prussia, if you may please~**

**Prussia: Chibi doesn't own Hetalia! But she does however own a backpack of the awesome me!**

* * *

To say that Gilbert was shocked was an understatement. But he had enough common sense to dodge the knife that would've struck his chest had he not moved. He stood behind the couch, staring at Matthew with hurt eyes.

"Birdy…why would you do that? Why would you kill Kiku? Why try to kill me?" he questioned.

Matthew didn't reply, he merely directed his cold gaze upon the German. He gripped his knife tightly and lunged at Gilbert again. He narrowly escaped it once more. With a skillful aim, he knocked the Canadian onto the floor and pinned him down. The knife was still in his hand, but his wrists were restrained.

Gilbert was close to breaking down. The man he knew since they were young, the shy Canadian who was always smiling with a bear in his arms was a killer. A cold blooded killer.

"Why birdy? Why'd you do all this? Dammit, tell me why!" he shouted.

Matthew looked away from his fiery gaze. He felt a bit ashamed that Gilbert had found out his secret. So with a sigh, he looked back to Gilbert.

"I had plans to kill Alfred but Kiku overheard my schemes. I couldn't have him telling everyone and ruining everything, so I did what I had to do."

"So you fucking killed him?" Gilbert asked.

"I had to. I wasn't going to have everything ruined because the damn guy couldn't keep his mouth shut." Matthew hissed back.

"He was an innocent guy-"

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time." The Canadian returned bluntly.

"Someone was working with you. I fucking know it, who else was it?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew chuckled at him, "It was Lovino. He wanted revenge on Feliciano as well, but like I said Kiku was not supposed to be there. And it was Lovino who killed him not me. At least he died a quick death, a simple twist of the neck."

With each word that came from the smaller man's mouth, Gilbert grew more and more angry. How the hell could Matthew do something like this to someone and be so calm explaining it?

"Matthew, why the hell are you doing this?"

"Revenge. For always being ignored by everyone. By you, by papa, by my friends, everyone. I will erase Alfred from this world and no one, not even my closest friend, will stop me."

"You're crazy!" The German yelled.

Matthew smirked at him, "No. Not crazy. I've gone INSANE!"

With a sudden bout of strength, Matthew ripped the wrist that held the knife and swiped Gilbert across the cheek with the blade. The silver haired male fell back in surprise, allowing the blond man to stand up. Bloodlust glittered in his violet eyes. Gilbert grew frightened at the man before him.

Whoever this guy in front of him was…

He wasn't Matthew.

With a whimper, he struggled in getting up and running to the door. He reached it and started pulling, but the door wouldn't open. He slammed his body into the door, but it didn't budge. He heard singing arise from the living room along with footsteps.

"_I can't decide whether you should live or die."_

Gilbert kicked the door with all his strength, but the door still wouldn't budge. He spun around, fear in his crimson eyes.

"_Oh you'll probably go to Heaven."_

Gilbert ran down another hallway that lead to the backdoor, hell bent on escaping. He finally reached the door and turned the knob only to find out that it was locked as well.

"_Please don't hang your head and cry."_

Gilbert saw a window, not too far, but knew that it was locked as well. So he decided he was going to ram into it and hopefully, it would smash. He peaked around the corner and his heart dropped to his stomach. Matthew was right there, looking directly into his eyes. A sick smile tore the Canadian's lips.

"_No wonder why my heart feels dead inside."_

The German started shaking. He was normally so brave, but with his best friend a killer and clearly having gone off the deep end with the intent to kill. He had every reason to be scared. But he summoned up all his strength and pushed Matthew to the floor, running towards the window. He closed his eyes and ran straight into it.

But he bounced right off of it, landing on the hardwood floor. He stared at the window, it must've been switched to a stronger glass.

"_It's cold and hard and petrified." _

Gilbert stopped breathing, his hair stood on the back of his neck. He looked behind him and saw Matthew once more, knife raised above his head.

"_Lock the doors and close the blinds." _

Gilbert whimpered, starting to back up, "M-Matthew, please don't do this."

"_We're going for a ride."_

The albino looked to his left and spotted a fire poker not too far from him. His eyes looked back at Matthew who walked towards him, slowly as if treasuring his moment to kill his prey. He smirked and lunged, but Gilbert grabbed the poker just in time and stabbed Matthew in the side.

Said Canadian screamed at the weapon lodged in his side. He looked from it to Gilbert who was getting up once more. He roared and charged at the German, grabbing his legs and knocking him down.

"Birdy! Please stop this!"

Matthew didn't hear anything, adrenaline was pumping through his veins. He spun Gilbert onto his back, the man was struggling to escape his grasp. But Matthew was stronger than he looked. He lifted his knife up and stabbed Gilbert in the stomach.

The German screamed in agony, tears dripping out of his eyes. Matthew yanked the knife out and stabbed him again. And again. And again.

"Birdy! Please!" He begged.

His screams were gurgled as Matthew kept stabbing, bent on going until Gilbert stopped moving. Gilbert's movements were growing slower and his breathing was growing ragged. His hand reached up to touch Matthew's face as if to beg one last time to stop.

Matthew finally stopped and gazed at Gilbert's face. The crimson eyes he knew for so long had faded into a pinkish color, his breathing had finally faded off. His hand had slipped off Matthew's face and fell to the ground.

The Canadian pulled off of him panting and drenched in blood. It painted the walls around him. He looked at his hands, shaking from the adrenaline that had left him.

"I-I killed him…but why do I feel so..?"

He looked at Gilbert once more and allowed the tears to drip down his face for a little bit. After that, he went over and shut Gilbert's eyes.

"Je suis désolée [1]…" he whispered.

Unlike Kiku, he actually felt a bit regretful. And he thought to himself, 'Would this would stop him from his vengeful path?'

His head raised up when he saw Kumajiro walking past him, almost as if to get away from him. Matthew looked at his knife and walked after the bear, the blood lust showing once more.

'It's all your fault...'

* * *

**[1] I'm sorry**

**Canada: Sweet mother of Maple…**

**I know…I'm sorry…**

**Romano: What the fuck was that? You went full on psycho killer on Gilbert!**

**I know, I'm sorry. He had to die and Canada being crazy, he had no mercy. It just had to happen…**

**Prussia: I died? That's not awesome! Why you kill me off like that?**

***shrugs* I'm sorry Gil! I'll make it up to you soon... *hugs him* Anyways guys, please don't hate me. I'm sorry if this bummed you out. Like Hetaoni bummed me out.**

**Romano: Ten bucks says that inspired this chapter…**

**Canada: Um, please review guys~! Cheer Chibi up! **


	8. What Goes On

**I'm sorry this like sucks. It's like a filler until I can get to the juicy stuff. I've been _beyond_ busy since I entered color guard and all that. So this poor old story went on hiatus for like a month or so. But it's back and not given up on, nope I shall see this to the end :)**

* * *

Matthew sat in the room, staring into absolutely nothing. He paid no mind to the bodies of Gilbert and Kumajiro lying not too far from him.

"You know...being like this...it isn't so bad.." he said.

He had cried a bit over Gilbert and let a little tear escape when he killed Kuma. But it wore off and now he was an emotionless husk of his former self.

A door opened and footsteps were heard.

"Yo Matt! What have you been- holy fuck!"

Lovino stared in shocked awe as he looked at the corpses in front of Matthew. He had no issue with their murder, it's just the amount of blood splattered on the walls like paint. Matthew looked like he took a bath in it.

"Matthew...what the FUCK did you do?"

The man started giggling and soon it turned into full blown laughing. His eyes carried an insane look in them. He finally stopped and stared at Lovino.

"I killed them. They knew too much. Gil was figuring it out and Kuma gave him a clue that led to it, so they had to die."

Lovino pursed his lips and walked into the living room. After surveying the walls for a minute, he whistled and turned to the Canadian.

"Well I have to admit Matt. The walls look much more better."

* * *

Ludwig was having a panic attack.

Although he didn't show it, he was beyond worried. His brother had dropped him off at home and drove away. He hadn't told him where he went either. He asked Francis and Antonio if either of them had seen the his older brother. But they merely shook their heads.

Now Gil hasn't been home in 2 days and it's beginning to worry even more. Feliciano was sitting next to the German attempting to comfort him, but he was just as worried. First Kiku is murdered and now Gilbert is missing. Who would be next?

"It's going to be okay ve~ Maybe Gilbert just fell asleep somewhere and is trying to come back home."

"He would have called..." the distraught German replied.

"Ve. Maybe he lost his cell phone.."

"I hope you're right Feli...I hope you're right..."

* * *

Antonio stood in the kitchen, leaning over the counter. He was beyond stressed with everything. His ignorance had driven Lovino from his and Feli's lives. Feli's best friend Kiku had just been killed, not to mention his own friend Gilbert had gone missing as well.

This was all too much stress for the happy-go-lucky Spainiard and he just wanted it all to be a bad dream. So that he'd wake up and the two Italian brothers would be there with him. Feliciano would be giggling and veh-ing and blabbering of pasta and Ludwig. While Lovino would be blushing and cursing while trying to escape Antonio's affection. Roma would be chuckling in the background with a mug of coffee, chattering about how fast his sons grow up.

But no, it wasn't a dream.

It was all real.

And it was just getting started.

* * *

Alfred sat in his room, head in his hands. He thought to himself about what had happened in the past few days.

His brother was growing more distanced and avoiding him. Now his best friend had been murdered and one of his buddies had disappeared all of a sudden without a trace. The very thought that something could've happened brought a sick feeling to his stomach. He wanted to hunt down the sick bastard who did all this and cause him misery.

He'd show that bastard not too screw around with Alfred F. Jones or his loved ones.

Arthur stared at Alfred sadly from the doorway. He had felt greatly saddened by Kiku's death, but finding out that Gilbert was gone only two days after was just too much for everyone to handle. He wanted to walk up and comfort Alfred in his time of sadness, but he felt that the American needed some time alone.

With a sigh and a pitying glance, the Brit left the kitchen and walked over to the phone. He lifted the receiver and began to dial a number. He needed to clear his mind, but also to talk. So he went to go talk to someone who could help him out.

Someone he thought he'd never talk to.

"Hello Francis?"

* * *

"I am not going to bury that this time Matthew."

Matthew stood in the kitchen, clean and fresh from a shower. The blood that had been caked in his hair and on his skin was gone. His clothes were in a trash bag since they were bloody beyond all belief. He rubbed a towel in his hair as he gave Lovino a bored look.

"Well we have to do something Lovi."

"I don't feel like going out there and doing this shit again." Lovino said sternly.

He did not feel like burying or destroying a body. The two had already went through enough making Kiku look like an accident. Kumajiro was already buried in the backyard. But Gilbert...how could they get rid of him? He was much taller and heavier, it's amazing that Matt could take him down.

"Fine then. We'll put him somewhere for now, but he will be properly disposed of when his skin begins to rot. Do you understand, Lovino?"

The Italian nodded simply. Matthew seemed much more serious and lethal than he was a couple months back, so he complied.

"Good. Now come and help me out."

The two men walked back to the living room which had been cleaned of the blood carefully and diligently. After placing gloves on, they strided over to the motionless male and lifted him up. Dragging him over the wood floors, they opened the basement door and slowly descended the stairs. Deciding on a corner hidden in the shadows, they tossed him onto the stony ground. Soon they ascended the stairs and locked the basement door behind them. Their eyes wandered to the bloody trail that Gilbert had left before landing on one another.

"Well back to work." The Canadian said.

Lovino groaned.

* * *

**Well, how is it my friends? Again, sorry for the hiatus. Hope you guys liked it ^^ I shall see if I can update soon :)**

**England: Please review loves.**


End file.
